


Rainbow Parade

by Chibifukurou



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Different take on the Black Parade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanart




	2. Fanmix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fanmix to go with the art.

This is an acoustic compilation to go with the art I created. It includes an acoustic version of Cancer that was a lot of the inspiration for the original art piece. I wanted to imagine an afterlife that was full of beauty and nature, open to anyone who wanted to enter.

Track List: My Chemical Romance - Helena (Live Acoustic at 98.7FM Penthouse)  
by My Chemical Romance

My Chemical Romance - The End ACOUSTIC COVER  
by ChealyTheNinja

Dead - My Chemical Romance (Cover)  
by Roya Roar

My Chemical Romance - This Is How I Disappear - cover  
by Mattias Lysgaard

The Sharpest Lives - My Chemical Romance (cover)  
by Rhiannon O'Connell

Welcome to the Black Parade, My Chemical Romance - COVER  
by Sina Eliza

Chiara Furfari I don't love you- My Chemical Romance acoustic cover  
by OlderScroll

House of Wolves - NEW My Chemical Romance Acoustic Cover  
by Benn Poulos

My Chemical Romance - Cancer (Live Acoustic at 98.7FM Penthouse)  
by My Chemical Romance

My Chemical Romance - Mama (Acoustic Cover)  
by JuliaPro101

Disenchanted - My Chemical Romance (cover)  
by FollowTheCat

MCR - Famous Last Words (acoustic cover)  
by fclmcfly416

To view the Fanmix on Youtube: Please click [Here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLz4wBlX3IYPpFMRzSElxVnTGvXPZoEY-x)


End file.
